


Four Times Jim Kirk and Lenore McCoy Didn't Fuck (and the one time they did)

by Telesilla



Series: I'm a Doctor, Not Your Mother [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Jim Kirk and Lenore McCoy Didn't Fuck (and the one time they did)

I

Maybe wasn't fair, but he hit on her while they were halfway between Iowa and San Francisco. Aside from her propensity for talking about ways to die, she seemed like a fun person and Jim was feeling pretty good from whatever she had in the flask of hers. Also? She was totally hot.

"Saurian brandy," she said when he asked. "Never travel without it."

"Pretty damn good stuff," he said. "So hey, when we land, maybe we can...you know. Find a quiet spot."

"You don't want to do that," she said with a faint smile.

"No, I really do. Why don't you?"

"Jim? I'm a lesbian." She drawled it out until it seemed like "lesbian" had fourteen syllables and all Jim could do was stare at her.

"But you said you were married, that your ex-husband got everything in the divorce."

"Like I said," and the smile was gone. "I'm a lesbian."

_Bullshit,_ Jim thought. _She's just rebounding._

"You wanna room together?" was all he said aloud.

II

He waited about five weeks before he tried again. By that time, he'd had sex with four different girls, three of whom he'd brought back to the room. Each time, McCoy had just grinned, grabbed her backpack and headed toward the library. "But I'm coming back in three hours," she'd said the third time. "Be done by then."

_Three hours? Who has sex for three hours?_ he'd thought.

"Is it safe for me to plan on staying in tonight?" she asked the next evening as they ate dinner in the mess hall.

"We could both stay in," he said, smiling at her. "You said something about three hours last night...I was wondering if you could maybe...."

"Ya know," she said, interrupting him easily. "I tried that approach once, that whole 'you're so much more experienced than I am, please teach me the ways of sex,' thing."

"Oh? How'd it work out for you?"

"She was a Trill on her third host." McCoy grinned at him. "It was pretty awesome."

"You're so full of shit, Bones."

"I'll show you her most recent letter when we get back to the room." She paused and pointed her fork at him. "And to answer your question? Still a lesbian."

III

Toward the end of their first year, Jim found himself coming home a little earlier than planned, only to find Lenore and a stunning red-head so involved in their sixty-nine that they didn't even notice the "Holy _shit!_" that he gasped out when he saw them. It was only after they'd both come--and, Jesus, but Bones was _loud_\--that they realized he was there.

"So," he said, not even trying to hide the fact that he was incredibly turned on. "You ladies want some company?"

"Get out," McCoy said.

The red-head just glared at him and it was only then that he recognized Commander Larson, the Academy's best hand to hand instructor.

"I'll be...uh...later, Bones."

"Bones?" he heard Larson ask as he grabbed his jacket.

"Long story," McCoy said. "Now, where were we?"

IV

Halfway through their second year, there was a severe earthquake on the moon and McCoy was gone for three weeks as part of the disaster relief team. Like everyone else in the Academy, Jim followed the news as the teams made their way, tunnel by tunnel, through the levels of New Berlin, and all he could think about was Bones' oft-proclaimed claustrophobia.

He came home one day to find her sitting on her bed staring at nothing. She was filthy and her hair was shorter than he'd ever seen it and she looked small and defeated.

"Bones?" he said softly.

When she looked up he saw that she'd been crying. "Nature," she said, her voice harsh, "is a motherfucking bitch."

He'd never been good with emotional scenes, but this was McCoy and she was the best friend he'd ever had, and so he sat down and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry," he said. "Lenore...I'm so sorry."

She slumped down into his arms and he pulled her in closer, and then, suddenly, she was clinging to him and kissing him hard. "Jim," she said in between kisses. "Jim."

It took more fortitude than he knew he had, but he found that he simply couldn't take advantage. "Hey," he said. "C'mon. When did you last eat? Let's get you into the shower and then we can go find some food and break out the last of that bottle of Saurian."

She took a deep breath and let go of him, let him help her out of her clothes. As he all but poured her into the shower, she paused and leaned against him. "Thanks," she said. "Just...thanks."

V

After that, he hit on her all the damn time; it was a running gag, like her nickname and his attempts to learn Cadet Uhura's real name. She had girlfriends and he had girlfriends, none of them at all serious because they both didn't have time for serious. They hit the bars together and drank together and got into fights together and picked up girls together, because if a girl wasn't interested in Jim, chances were pretty good that she'd take a shine to McCoy.

For one birthday, she gave him an anatomical drawing of a woman's vulva with little notes scribbled on it--"lick here" one said. Five weeks later, for her birthday, he gave her a toy penis made out of plush velvet. It had googly eyes and she named it Jim and they threw it at one another when they'd rolled home drunk off their asses.

He wasn't really drunk off his ass the night he hit on a girl who turned out to have two boyfriends. They let him off pretty easy and he made his way back to the room, hoping Bones'd have some booze and maybe an ice pack.

"You idiot," she said, tossing her book reader aside. She had a bottle of Saurian brandy out and he glared at her.

"You've totally been holding out on me," he said, grabbing the bottle and taking a healthy gulp. "This is all your fault anyway."

"Mmmm hmmm," she said, putting a hand under his chin and turning his face one way and then the other. "You'll bruise up a bit, lemme get an ice pack." She threw it at him and he twisted it to activate it, then held it to his cheek.

"And how the hell is this _my_ fault?" she asked.

"If you'd just have sex with me, I wouldn't have to go chasing after other people's girlfriends."

She gave him a long slow look and he realized that she'd probably had more than one glass of brandy.

"All right," she drawled. "But we've gotta do it my way."

He blinked at her. "What?"

She turned around and dug through one of her dresser drawers. "I'll do you," she said, her back to him. "But only if we can do it my way."

Little warning sirens were going off in the back of his head, but there was something challenging in her tone of voice and he was James T. Kirk. He'd never stepped away from a challenge and he wasn't about to now.

"Okay."

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You sure?"

"Yes, damnit!"

"All right." She turned around, holding a tangle of what looked like leather straps in her hand. She tossed them on the bed.

"Bondage? Bones, you kinky devil."

"Oh we can do that too, if you're into it," she said. "But this isn't for you." As he tried to figure out what she meant, she gave him a look. "You're gonna have to get naked."

"You too," he said, and it felt weird as they both pulled off their clothes. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times, but he found himself feeling oddly shy. She didn't seem to have the same problem; once she was naked, she went back to her dresser, digging for something else.

He was on the bed by the time she turned around, and she tossed him something, a bottle of lube. He was busy checking out the brand and being relieved that it wasn't flavored--he hated flavored lube with a passion--that it was a bit of a surprise when she sat down next to him.

He reached for her and she pulled away. "Hang on," she said and then....

"Oh hell no," he said, watched in shock as she untangled those straps and started putting them on. He felt stupid; he should have figured it out earlier. "Okay, fine, you got me, joke's on me...ha ha ha."

"Knew you'd back down," she said smugly; no one Jim had ever met did smug quite like Bones.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah," she said, and damn, but he believed her. "You want me to put out? Well this is me, putting out."

She was still smirking and he took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, then."

It was her turn to look surprised, but she hid it well, reaching into one of the shelves under the bed. "I'll let you pick," she said, putting a plastic case on the bed.

There were five different dildos in the case and Jim immediately rejected three of them on sight as being way too big. If he was going to get fucked up the ass for the first time, he'd prefer it not to be with something bigger than his own dick. One of them looked like a.... "What is that?" he asked, holding it up.

"A _mendu'ri_," she says. "It's Andorian. See? It looks like a stylized icicle."

That left one, a modest sized purple and white non-representational number that looked fairly tame.

"Good choice," she said, fitting it to the harness.

It should have made her look ridiculous, but suddenly he thought of the girl she'd picked up just last week. Had Bones fucked her? Did she fuck all her lovers, or just some? Did she ever let them...but no, for some reason, he was pretty sure she didn't do that.

"You sure?" she said, and he nodded and rolled over.

Girls had fingered him during blow jobs and he'd even been rimmed a few times, so it wasn't too much of a shock when she eased a slick finger inside him. The second one was a bit of a surprise, but she was gentle and thorough and it wasn't too bad. Then, she pressed up against his prostate and he groaned and pushed back.

"Yeah," she said, all breathy and low. "Yeah, just like that...."

By the time she eased the third finger into him, Jim was moaning and bucking up against her hand and wondering why the hell he'd never let anyone do this to him before.

"Okay," she said, her breasts brushing his back as she bent down to kiss the back of his neck. "You ready?"

"I've fucking been ready...."

It did hurt a little, but she was careful and moved slowly enough that it was almost all good. "Yeah," he said, arching back against her as she pulled out slowly and moved back in. "Oh yeah...c'mon Bones...."

"Pushy," she muttered into his ear. Then she pulled back, grabbed his hips and began fucking him, and all he could do was grab the sheets and hang on.

"Fuck," he said, "fuck...fuck...God...."

She had settled into a nice hard rhythm and he found himself moving with her, pushing back to meet each solid thrust. It just went on and on, and they were both sweating now; he could smell the familiar citrus scent of her favorite soap mixed with something sharper. Her fingers were digging into his skin and then she was moaning loudly.

"Damnit...oh holy fuck, Jim," she groaned and then he felt her hand moving between them as she paused for half a second.

"Fuck!" he yelled as she started up again. The dildo was vibrating now and suddenly Jim realized that he was seconds away from coming if he could only....

"Bones...hang on...I need to...." She seemed to guess what he wanted; she sat back a little and he got a hand under his own hip and grabbed onto his dick.

"Okay, yeah," he growled. "C'mon...fuck me!"

She did, good and strong and hard, and each thrust shoved his cock into his fist until he came with a loud yell. She stopped, buried deep inside him and shouted as well, her nails digging into his hip.

Just when the vibrations started being a little too much, she reached between them and turned the thing off. "Jesus," she muttered, pulling out and then flopping down on the bed next to him.

He rolled onto his elbow, partly to get out of the wet spot and partly to look at her. She was flushed and her hair was struck to her face and she looked...fucking incredible. Then she closed her eyes and started moving and he looked down to see that she had her fingers under the harness.

"Let me," he said. "C'mon, Bones...let me?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"Can I," he murmured as he slid his fingers over her slick skin. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," she said, and he bent to kiss her hard while he rubbed at her clit and she bucked up against him. After a moment or two, her kisses got sloppy and then she pulled away and yelled wordlessly, pressing up against his hand hard enough for him to feel the strain on his wrist.

"Enough," she finally said, falling back onto the bed. "Godamn, Jim. Godamn."

"Yeah," he said. "Godamn."

Much later, after they'd showered and he'd changed his sheets, they lay in their respective beds with the lights low and drank brandy.

"I think," he finally said, "that I might not be as straight as I thought I was."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She chuckled. "Me?" she drawled. "I'm still a lesbian. Don't take it personally."

"Nah," he said. "I don't."

"Lights off," she said and then reached out across the space between their beds and gripped his hand. "Night, Jim."

"Night, Bones," he said.

He waited until she rolled over and started breathing slowly and evenly, before he added, "and thanks."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> The Trill McCoy refers to is Emony Dax; it was heavily implied that she and McCoy had a bit of a fling while McCoy was in college. Also, [](http://liviapenn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**liviapenn**](http://liviapenn.dreamwidth.org/) genderswapped the whole crew over [here](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/555204.html) and while I have no idea who Lena Headey is, that's Lenore, right [there](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v26/liviapenn/mccoy-lena-headey.jpg), only with shorter hair.


End file.
